A mood for food
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: On a hot Summer day Margo Edith and Agnes decide to go swimming however Kaa the python has escaped from the zoo and caught Margo again will Margo be able to escape again or will she end up as Kaa's lunch? Sequel to Despicable me Snake eyes


**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO DESPICABLE ME SNAKE**

 **EYES! I RECENTLY FOUND OUT ABOUT AN OLD JUNGLE BOOK DANCING GAME FOR PLAYSTATION CALLED JUNGLE GROOVE PARTY I LOOKED IT UP ON YOUTUBE AND THE SONGS THEY USE IN THAT GAME ARE VERY GOOD THEY HAVE A SONG FOR BAGHEERA,**

 **SHERE KHAN AND OF COURSE KAA. THE SONG KAA SINGS IS CALLED A MOOD FOR FOOD I WAS AMAZED BY HOW CREEPY THE SONG WAS AND WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS SEQUEL TO MY FIRST FANFIC I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DESPICABLE ME BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT AND KAA AND THE JUNGLE BOOK BELONG TO DISNEY AND RUDYARD KIPLING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM ALSO I TYPED OUT THE LYRICS TO THE SONG A MOOD FOR FOOD AND DID NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

It was the hottest day of summer in California and at the Gru house everything was at a stand still.

Okay maybe not everything Gru and Lucy were busy on a mission for the AVL and the minions

were down in the lab working. but the Gru sisters were all laying on the floor with a bowl of ice and a

fan infront of them. On the tv the weather man gave a report "Today is officially the hottest day of

the year at 104 degrees." "Ugggh." all three girls groaned in annoyance Margo turned to Edith and

said "Edith you mind changing the channel?" Edith was about to do that when the news man said

"Due to the heatwave today all the pools are half off!" All three girls eyes went wide,Margo and Edith

then bolted for the elevator to the Lab. Shortly afterward Margo and Edith walked up to Dr. Nefario

who was working with Dave and Kevin to make Banana smoothies. Margo politely asked Nefario

"Dr. Nefario can we borrow a few dollars to go to the pool?" Dr Nefario looked up in surprise he

didn't

realize the two girls had come in "Sure, sure here you go." Nefario then to Margo's shock pulled out

his wallet and gave her a 50 dollar bill thinking it was a 20. Margo was about to say this was too

much but Edith quickly put her hand over her sister's mouth."Thanks Dr. N, we'll be back later!"

Edith then dragged Margo back upstairs leaving to finish making the smoothie's. Handing

a cup to Dave the minion quickly drank the smoothie when his head froze solid. Dr. Nefario then

muttered "Too much liquid nitrogen." Margo, Edith and Agnes now had their swimsuits on under

their clothes Margo wore a purple two piece swimsuit, Edith wore a pink one piece swimsuit and

Agnes had a blue swimsuit with unicorns on them. Margo opened the door and said to her sisters

"Okay remember we stay together and we be back here by 3:00 got that Edith?" Edith groaned and

replied "Yes stay together be back in an hour yada yada let's go already I'm sweating buckets

here!" Margo sighed and the three then left for the pool. Had the girls stayed a minute longer they

would have heard a very concerning news report "Attention all viewers a python has managed to

escape a local zoo parents are advised to keep their children and pets inside for the time being

Python's will eat anything it can catch including small animals and children so you are urged to

stay inside for your safety now onto sports with Larry Footburger." Meanwhile Kaa was hiding in a

large tree next to a pool "Ohh my sssinusses well at leassst I got out of that awful zoo now I just

need a way back to India." Kaa's stomach then growled letting the python know that he wouldn't be

going anywhere on an empty then heard someone talking under his tree "Edith slow

down the pool will still be open if we walk." Kaa's eyes went wide "SSSay now isss that who I think

it issss?" Kaa then looked down and spotted Margo and her sisters walking towards the pool. Kaa

smacked his lips and slithered after the three girls through the trees "Looksss like I found myssself

sssome lunch!" Margo and her sisters had no clue they were being followed and went to pay for

their time at the pool. Kaa slowly lowered his head and was about to grab the smallest girl when he

noticed Margo handing the pool guy fifty bucks!? "What the heck who givesss a fifty dollar bill to a

bunch of kidssss!?" Kaa's eyes went wide as he had just yelled that out loud and quickly went back

up the tree as everyone turned to see who yelled. Not seeing anyone the girls just shrugged and

went into the pool. Kaa slapped his face with his tail in annoyance "I have got to learn to keep my

mouth ssshut!" Kaa then noticed a few trees that were close to the pool and slithered over to

them. Meanwhile Margo Edith and Agnes had left the changing rooms and headed off to the pool

Edith dove right in with a cry and splashed the life guard who blew his whistle at her, Margo then

led Agnes to the pool. Margo was about to get in when she heard "Psst Margo over here." Margo

turned to where she heard the voice and walked over. Margo noticed some trees but couldn't see

anyone. Suddenly Kaa wrapped his tail around the girl and pulled her up the tree without anyone

noticing. Agnes looked around and couldn't find Margo anywhere "Hey where's Margo?" Edith

shrugged and replied "Hey wanna play Margo polo?"

Margo was in for quite a shock as she found

herself with Kaa again. Kaa smiled at Margo and said "Hi Margo long time no sssee!" Margo

remembering her last encounter fearfully replied " Kaa how are you.." Margo was trying to ask

how the python was outside of the zoo but was interupted with "I'm fine thankssss!" Margo then

got very annoyed she hated being interupted Margo tried pushing herself out of Kaa's coils and

snapped "Let go of me!" Kaa then mockingly hissed and said "Isss that any way to talk to a

friend?" Margo then remembered how he had tricked her before and yelled "We are not friends

you want to eat me!" Kaa then replied "That'ss not true, I jussst want to play with

you...although Mother sssaysss I ssshouldn't play with my food hehehe." Margo went wide eyed

with fear when Kaa began to use his hypnosis on her. "You'll ssee it'sss a ssssplendid game!"

Kaa then released Margo from his coils,set her on a sturdy branch "Okay Lunch, I mean girlcub

let's ssstart the game." Kaa then began to sing. "I can slide I can swirl I can twissst and I can

twirl." As Kaa sang he began to move his head and neck in a type of dance and a hypnotised

Margo followed his movements. "I can sslither sssmooth and slow you will sssee just what I

show." Margo slowly lifted her hands in the air and began to do a belly dance similar to Kaa's head

movements "I am in the mood to play with my food hisssss!" Margo was completely unaware of

the danger in her hypnotized state,she simply continued her dance. Kaa and Margo danced

perfectly together, the hypnosis was starting to wear off So Kaa stopped singing and said "That

was sssuperb now it's time to be ssserious!" Kaa then hypnotized Margo again and continued

singing "I have ssspark I have charm I have painlesss ways to harm." Kaa then slithered up to

Margo and sang "Look right into my eyes let yourssself be hypnotized I am in the mood to play

with my food hehehe hissss." Kaa then turned to the dancing girl and beckoned her with his tail

"Clossser, Closssser hissss." Margo walked closer to Kaa and the snake moved his head and

neck behind Margo before singing "SSSway with meee." Margo copied Kaa's movements.

Afterwards Kaa began to wrap his coils around Margo and layed her down gently "SSSSleep little

Margo." Margo yawned and fell asleep peacefully. "I am in the mood to play with my food!" Kaa

then opened his mouth wide and was about to swallow Margo whole when a voice yelled out

"MARGO!" Kaa was so startled he slammed his head up on the upper branch "Ow well that killed

the mood." Kaa then turned to see Edith glaring at him "Get away from my sister you creepy

snake!" Kaa glared at Edith and replied "You have jussst made a ssserious missstake my dear a

very ssstupid missstake!" Kaa slithered up to Edith angrily and started to hypnotize her Edith

turned away causing Kaa to hiss "Look me in the eye when I'm ssspeaking to you!" Edith turned

slightly trying not to look when Kaa said "Both eyesss if you please." Edith then turned and was

promptly hypnotized but as Kaa was dealing with Edith Margo began to snap out of Kaa's spell

and saw the snake about to eat her sister! Margo looked and noticed that most off Kaa's coils

were right next to her. Margo quickly pushed the coils out of the tree. Kaa meanwhile chuckled

darkly at Edith and said "You have just sssealed your doo-" Kaa then began to fall out of the tree

"Ahhhhh!" Kaa zig zagged down the tree and hit his head on a branch on the way down. Once

the python was down Margo rushed over to Edith. "Edith Edith! Edith!?" unable to wake her sister

up Margo did the only thing she could think of and slapped her lightly "Ow! what the heck!?"

Margo blushed and said "Sorry I didn't know how else to wake you." Margo and Edith then heard

Kaa groan under them. Looking down the tree they saw Kaa tangled in a mess of coils. Kaa

muttered to himself "I ssshould have listened to Mother." Kaa then started to slither away only to

get a knot in his tail "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Margo and Edith both began to laugh at the

snake who fled the scene quickly." Edith was still laughing and said "He..He had a knot in his tail

hehehe!" As soon as Edith stopped laughing she was wrapped in a hug by Margo. Margo had

tears in her eyes and weakly said "You saved me." Edith smiled and replied "Of course I did your

my sister I'll always be there for you." Margo smiled a moment later she said "Okay lets go find

Agnes and go home." Edith looked at Margo confused and replied "Don't you want to go

swimming?" Margo chuckled and replied "No for some reason I'm exhausted lets just go home."

A few hours later and a few miles away, just outside of the city three spotted hyenas walked into

veiw. the female one looked at the two males and said "Well Banzai, Ed we've finally escaped that

zoo!" Banzai laughed and replied "You got that right Shenzi but now where do we go?" Shenzi

blinked and replied "I never thought of that Ed?" Ed just laughed,Shenzi face pawed herself and

muttered "Well now what, we have no where to go!" suddenly Kaa called out "How doesss India

sound?" The three Hyena's turned and saw Kaa in a nearby tree. Banzai glared and said "Who

are you?" Kaa smiled and replied "I am Kaa the Indian rock python and I too have escaped that

wretched zoo and wisssh to return home, there isss a ship clossse by that we can sssteal and

essscape to India!" Shenzi was sceptical and replied "Why should we go to India why not take it

back to Africa where hyena's are common?" Kaa smirked and replied "There are no lions in India

and If you help me get back to my jungle you'll be able to try all sortsss of new prey!" Shenzi and

the other hyenas then huddled together. "Okay guys we need to think this through we don't know

a thing about India but apparently it has lots of food." Banzai smirked and replied "And no lions

attacking us and forcing us away from all of the good stuff!" Banzai then turned to Ed and said

"What do you think Ed?" Ed laughed and licked his lips the other two hyenas nodded. Shenzi then

turned to Kaa and said "Viva las India!"

THE END

 **HEY SHADOW NINJA AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND THE QUICK CAMEO BY SHENZI BANZAI AND ED FROM THE LION KING I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE IN YEARS BUT I WATCHED THE HYENA SCENE ON YOUTUBE EARLIER AND JUST DECIDED TO ADD THEM IN BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR AN ENDING I CAN IMAGINE THAT SHORTLY AFTER THE FOUR GET TO INDIA THE HYENA TRIO WILL BE RUNNING WITH AN ENRAGED SHERE KHAN ON THEIR TAILS WITH SHENZI THROTTLING KAA YELLING YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT TIGERS! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE AN EXAMPLE OF HOW MARGO WAS DANCING JUST LOOK UP JUNGLE BOOK A MOOD FOR FOOD AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WATCH THE DANCE BATTLE BETWEEN KAA AND MOWGLI FROM THE GAME THE WAY MOWGLI DANCES IS HOW I PICTURE MARGO DANCING. ALSO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A ONESHOT I TAKE REQUESTS.**


End file.
